


Forgive & Forget

by Browneyesparker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-it fic, Friendship, Law & Order: SVU - Freeform, Rollisi, Romance (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: An episode tag for 20x14 "Part 33". After the events that transpired at the court, Rollins and Carisi make up.





	Forgive & Forget

**.**

Amanda was just about to order dinner when there was a knock on her door. She put down the takeout menus and went to see who was visiting her. She glanced through the peephole and spied Sonny standing out in the hallway. They hadn’t gotten a chance to talk after they were finished in court, but she had seen how disappointed he was after she had given her testimony. A part of her thought he had come to berate her again.

She subconsciously pulled her hair out of its ponytail, then unlocked the deadbolt and unlatched the chain, ready to go on the defense if she had to.

“Look, if you’re here to argue some more—”

“I brought Chinese _and_ ice cream!” Sonny replied, holding up a large brown paper bag and a smaller, white one with both hands.

Amanda released a deep breath and reached out to accept them gratefully. Sonny took a step backward like he was about to leave and she rolled her eyes, making sure he saw her. “Oh come on, you know I’m going to invite you in.”

He looked just as relieved as she felt as he followed her inside.

She muted the made-for-TV movie she had been watching while Sonny started to unpack, and serve them dinner. She observed him as he got the dishes from her cabinet and gave her generous helpings of food. There was still residual strain surrounding them, and all she wanted to do was get rid of it.

“So, I suppose you came to kiss and makeup?” She asked, trying to be light and easy.

Sonny looked up startled. _“What?”_ his eyes widen.

She cringed, _wrong choice of words_ , she thought to herself. _Wrong choice of words_. It wasn’t like she had forgotten about the other kind of tension between them. She wondered if it had been responsible, in part, for their blowout earlier.

“You came to say sorry, right?”

Sonny looked sheepish. “Yeah. Back at the courthouse, that wasn’t us. It wasn’t _me_. I don’t yell at you like that.”

For some reason, she felt the need to make excuses for him. “Come on Carisi, its _fine_! Emotions were running a little high. It’s understandable that things got tense. You weren’t alone back there, I fought back. I know you mean it but don’t say you’re sorry.”

He picked up the plates and gave one to her, she sat on the couch, waiting for him to join her.

“But I am. . .” Sonny started to say as he sat down beside her.

Amanda held her hand up to stop him. “I know, I am too. But we’re not talking about it anymore because we both know we didn’t mean it. Right? I mean the part where we yelled at each other. Not for taking opposing sides at the trial.”

Sonny exhaled slowly, taking a bite of his fried rice. He chewed for a second and then swallowed. “So, are you going to put _The Bachelor_ on or not? I want to see what happened after last week.”

Amanda laughed as she balanced her plate on her lap and grabbed the remote to cue up the DVR. “That cliffhanger was pretty cruel. Wasn’t it?”

As the recap of the week before’s events started, Sonny looked at Amanda seriously. “For what it’s worth, I do forgive you.”

She nodded. “I know, I _know_. For what it’s worth, I forgive you too.

**The End**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, and maybe a little OC. Please be patient with me though, this was my first time writing for them. Also, I am a fairly new fan. I started watching SVU regularly in 2016, so if their voices aren’t quite right, I apologize. This last episode just called for a fix-it fic though. I decided to try my hand at it. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought with a kudo or comment!


End file.
